Project: Shade- Shattered Truths
by Shade The Fox
Summary: A few years have passed since Eggman's death and now a new threat is rising. Shade will have to choose between protecting the innocent or helping robots enslave everyone. Which path will he choose? Warning: contains OC's don't read if you don't like OC's. Rated T for some language, and blood.
1. New Threat

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Project: Shade- Shattered Truths. I hope you all will enjoy and will give a Review just to tell me what I need improvement on. So let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. I only own Shade, Galaxy, The Hunters, Midnight, Galactic Industries, and The Galactic Army. Scrap Metal, and Optic belong to Acid Fish. Ruin belongs to Chronic Writers Block.**

* * *

**Eggman's junk yard...**

"_This is Hunter-45, what the hell am I looking for Command?"_ asks a figure in black armor as he walks through the junk yard. "_Hunter-45, all we know is that a power source had recently activated and that's why you are there._" came the reply over the Comms. "_Yeah, I know that but why am I alone?_" _" Your team is trying to find that one robot you told us about, that's why you are here instead of there." "..." _ the figure doesn't continue the conversation as he continues to walk through the junk yard, looking for any sign of movement. He suddenly hears a scream, he runs in the direction of the scream and stops at what he sees. In the middle of a clearing in the junk yard there is a little girl laying on the ground. The man walks over to her while looking around the junk around him trying to see if there are any hostiles around. When he's close enough he sees that she is dead. _Who would do something like this to a little girl? _He asks himself in his head and he hears," You Mobians and Humans are weak. You all will become our slaves!" The man turns around aiming his assault rifle at the voice and sees a robot his left hand to seems like a crutch, his leg is only is a solid chunk of metal with an older Metal Sonic model foot on it. The man fires at the robot and another robot gets in front of the robot and takes the bullets. The two then leave while the first one says," You will not win! Soon we robots will rule the world, and you all will be our slaves! Wahahahahaha!" The man turns and leaves the junk yard while saying," _Command, we have a problem." "What type of problem?" "The problem is code: 1-8-Alpha-Omega." "Hunter-45, please verify. Did you just say code: 1-8-Alpha-Omega?" "Affirmative." "Report back to base immediately, Hunter-45." "On my way, Command."_

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Who is this new threat? Will he succeed in what he plans to do? Will he be stopped? R&R.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf, signing out.**


	2. New friend

** Well here's chapter 2 of Shattered Truths. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a while since Shade found that one robot in the junk yard and he has been reassigned to finding Optic. _Where the hell is that robot? _Shade asks himself as he walks along the streets of Station Square. Shade walks into a restaurant and says," Table for one please." The lady smiles and says," Right this way sir." The lady leads him to a table with someone else already there. _Well at least I have someone to talk to._ Shade sits down, looks an the menu and the waiter comes over. "Have you gentlemen decided what you are going to eat?" Shade says," I will have the Chicken Parmenara." The man across from him says," I will have the same." The waiter then takes their menus and Shade's eyes narrow as he sees Optic sitting across from him. "Holy ..." is all Optic is able to say before Shade jumps over the table tackling him.

When they hit the ground Optic kick Shade into a wall, everyone in the restaurant is running away from the two. Shade gets out of the wall, grabs a chair from a near by table and throws it at Optic, who ducks under it. Optic then stands up and runs over to Shade swinging his fist towards Shade's head. Shade grabs Optic's hand and twists it slowly before kicking him out the window. Shade runs out there and dives to the ground as a car flies at him. Optic then fires a laser from his hand at Shade who places his right hand on the ground as he's standing up and a shield appears around him. The beam hits the shield and bounces off into a building, destroying it. Shade drops he shield and charges at Optic ready to punch him only to punch a wall. Optic who had dodged the punch kicks Shade in the gut and is surprised to see his own fist is dented. Shade finally pulls his hand out of the wall and turns to Optic and sees Optic's hand has repaired itself. Shade growls before grabbing Optic and slamming him into the wall getting him stuck. He then picks up a truck and throws it at Optic who dodges the truck after getting free of the wall.

RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWW! The two turn in the direction of the screech and see a giant robot land in the city. Shade pulls out a sword as the robot begins firing upon them with a gatling gun and begins to block on coming bullets. The giant robot then shows that it's right arm is also a giant sword made to cut through anything and it swings it down on Shade who raises his own sword to block it thanking the creator of the weapon that it is an indestructible sword. The robot's arm clashes with Shade's sword and the electricity is burning Shade's fur off revealing his metallic body as Optic jumps onto the robot's arm and runs towards its shoulder. When Optic gets to the shoulder he pulls out his katana and cuts the arm off, while Shade jumps onto a building that is still standing. The robot's other arm opens to reveal missiles and begins to fire them as it jumps away. Shade jumps pulling out his katana and continues the jump off of the missiles on his way to the robot. When he reaches the robot he lands on the head and stabs his sword into it, while Optic uses his Optic Cannon on the robot destroying it.

The two then return to their table and sit down when Shade says," I thought the service here would've been better. I mean seriously we had a fist fight then took down a giant robot. The least they could do was get our orders filled." Optic smiles and says," Yeah, I know right?" "My name is, Shade. What's yours?" "Optic." was his reply.

**Unknown location...**

"Well this footage is quite revealing. A robotic hedgehog and a robotic fox decided to destroy their brother. Why would the hedgehog do that? He was showing his robotic parts but the fox wasn't. Maybe they thought they were being attacked and acted out of self defense. The hedgehog, I know will join me but that fox I will speak with personally." says a robot named Scrap Metal because of his crutch like left hand and his mix-matched feet.

* * *

**Well looks like Shade made a new friend. What does Scrap Metal want? What could this mean for Shade?**

**Note: Scrap Metal belongs to Acid Fish. Please R&R.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf signing out.**


	3. Somethings are better left hidden

**Hello everyone this is AgentKajiTheWolf bringing you the third chapter of Project: Shade- Shattered Truths. **

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. are property of Sega. Optic, and Scrap Metal belong to Acid Fish.**

* * *

After Shade and Optic had gotten their food and were leaving their table when an army of robots begin to attack them. Shade turns the table over and says," Well this is just great." Optic stands up and fires a laser at a robot only to get hit with an EMP bullet. Shade watches as Optic falls to the ground, offline. _Well only one way to do this, just fight without mercy. _Thinks Shade as he pulls out his pistol and katana. He jumps out of cover blocking bullets and shooting the other robots while more land behind him and begin firing at him. Shade is unable to keep blocking the bullets as they are now hitting him from all sides slowly shutting him down. Shade manages to put a few more robots on the ground before he collapses while shutting down.

**Later in an Unknown location...**

Scrap turns towards the medical table behind him; three machines were quickly working away at the robot that was lying near the other. Optic was still off line, his body damaged badly from the retrieval, both of the robots had put up a good fight, but they were finally taken down by the force that was sent.

Nearby Optic another robot was strapped to another medical bed, approaching it, Scrap slowly rose his hand before placing it on Shades head, a sharp shock went through his system as he reactivated, Shade tried to strike him as soon as his eyes rested on Scrap, but the restraints held tightly and actually seemed to sap him of the energy he was trying to use.

Scrap registering the confusion that seemed to resonate from him says," Yes you are probably surprised that your strength and abilities are being sapped, forgive the rudeness brother, but it is all necessary for me to trust you will not kill me in a single glance." Shade flared as he shouts," You destroyed downtown, and that Mech could have killed hundreds of innocent lives!"

Scrap shocks him for a few seconds before saying," Those creatures deserved to die, they are a parasite and I will rid this planet of them!" Shade couldn't believe what he had heard, had this being really not known humanity as he did, struggling to break free he shouts," Let go of me you freak, I won't let you do this, you won't kill the innocence!"

Scrap says," Stop right now!" Shade ignoring him continues to struggle, Scrap metal placed his hand on Optic and places his claw like hand under the wires beneath his neck, he turns and says," Stop now or I kill your friend…." Shade surprised by this stops and turns sharply towards him, he says through clenched teeth," What kind of a person would kill innocent people, what do you want with me anyway, and why are we here!"

Scrap turns towards his computer and says," You two are here, because your unique build up and powers have brought you here, My goal is not evil, I simply wish to free the robots from the control of humans, is that really such an insane goal, one that you cannot see as beneficial for all of your brothers, including you brother."

Shade says," We are not brothers, and yes that plan is ludicrous, there are a plenty of good people in this world, people that have stuck their necks out for me, and for their friends, people that have risked their lives for the sake of keeping those people safe, the people that you are killing!" Scrap's eyes flash red as he spins around, clutching Shade by the neck he shouts," You think yourself so high and mighty do you, you think they care if you die or not, tell me then why there is not a single scout team from your group trying to find you?"

Shade scoffs as he says," Please you couldn't possibly know that, of course they are looking for me why wouldn't they be, you are just blind to that!" Scrap chuckles, his voice ragged from damage, he opens up several files as video footage appeared, Surprised that his base was on the cameras he says," How did you get that, we are a secured facility that is top secret!"

Scrap replies," Everyone robot, whether of Eggman or not, has a detection chip within its core, whether or not you wish for it, you can be found at any position in the world, as long as I pinpoint the right frequency, luckily our little yellow fox isn't entirely so sure about wiping your data from his personal computer, so I easily collected the data from his computer system, after finding your position I sent out several bug cameras to find your base so I can watch your progress."

Shade asks," What do you mean my progress?" Scrap turns slightly towards him, he says," I marvel at your design is all…." Shade didn't exactly know how to react, on one it was really creepy that he heard that, Scrap continues," You want to know why I hat humanity so much…. Very well then Shade I will tell you why…"

Scrap walked over to Shade, clicking the two buttons on the side of his bed, the straps released and he was now free to move, Shade moved slowly off of the table before standing up, turning around Scrap faced the screens across from him, he begins," After hearing my story you might understand a bit more, and you might understand my interest in you design… My origin started out many years ago, Eggman had been trying to create hundreds of Sonic Copies, or SC's however one Sonic Copy was not like the others were. After some extensive tests, Eggman decided that its name would be Impervious Metal, he decided on this because, of the tests he had run, that the robot could not be destroyed…. He however was a fool and was wrong."

Scrap turned back as he continued," Impervious Metal was perfect in all of the tests that Eggman could possibly run, only because it was Eggman…. This is where he faulted, he took so much time toying with Impervious Metal, all of the others were insignificant, after several tasks had been completed without flaw, and it was finally time to reveal him to the heroes. It started out normally for the heroes, they appeared as Eggman did, he would send out several of hundreds of robots and they would smash them, he would send his mega Mech and then they too would be destroyed…. And finally the moment of truth had arrived."

Scrap was now closer to Shade then before," Eggman stood his ground as he floated above the heroes, a cocky smile hidden behind his disappointed face, for his believe that he had something that could beat them finally. The heroes all faced him as Sonic began to say his usual taunts and insults, Eggman began to laugh of course, which of course in turned caused them to stop their laughing, Eggman pressed his button with a final laugh he stated his newest creation, Impervious Metal. Knuckles being the fool he was struck out without any kind of knowledge of the robot; only unlike all the times before, his arm practically fractured as it hit the robot. The robot in turn struck him back, and the battle quickly began…. For a while the fight seemed dim and all hope had finally seemed to fade as Eggman's victory was ensured, until the Chaos Emeralds came into play…. As soon as those jewels appeared it seemed the metal that had been so indestructible was no longer so, the Chaos Energy that gave all other beings great power, was the only source that caused harm to Impervious Metal, if you couldn't guess afterwards he was taken down easily and that robot was never seen again… I was that robot, I was Impervious Metal, I took my time gaining the trust and the honor that was bestowed upon me by my master….. And do you know what happened after that battle, after my body deteriorated slowly? He forced me to his disassembly table and had me shut down, throwing me into his junk yard to deteriorate and fade into nothing, after all that I did, all the achievements that I gave him, he there me out as soon as I failed him…."

Scrap was now sitting on the medical bench as he turned to Shade, a drop of oil actually seeped through his eyes and dripped down, as if a tear, he says," But then…. Then there was you Shade…. You were the only robot that has ever been created to last forever, you are what Eggman wanted of me, you're what I would only dream of achieving in myself, but could never truly grasp in reality…."

Shade was a bit surprised at the story, on one side this robot had been wronged, but that was still no reason at all to kill all humans. Shade sighing says," I can understand that your angry with your creator, but not all are so cruel, how can you think they are, there are plenty of great people, the heroes are all organic and living creatures, but they are a source of good and protect the weak and defenseless."

Scrap says," Is that what happened to you then…." Shade was a bit taken back by the question, he thought," What does he mean by that?"Scrap taps his hand across the computer, a video appears, hitting the play button he shows him when Shade was created, leaving Shade was going to do as instructed and take down Eggman, but it didn't seem Tails felt the same reasoning behind Shades leaving, the video skipped forward to their next meeting, Tails angrily pulls out a switch, throwing it he shuts down Shade, but explaining to his friends how it was a mistake to make Shade in the first place.

Shade turns to Scrap, placing his arm on his shoulder he says," Your creator shut you down, you were a defender of the peace, you protected the innocent and you destroyed Eggman's base, what thanks did you get from him, you got shut down is what you got, me and you are one of a kind can't you see that, I was a generation behind you though, we were both top of the lines, it just looks like you were the better model is all, but whether Eggman or Tails was our creator, whether good or evil, we were both shut down."

Shade grasps his head as he says trying to convince otherwise," No, that doesn't mean they are bad, it means that the situation was wrong, they may have seen it differently than us, the living protect anything and everything." Scrap shakes his head as he says," Tell me something, how many robots have the heroes destroyed, if you even say one that is enough reason to kill them, your questioning my way and trying to prove it wrong, but here is where you cannot doubt it, you think that those heroes protect all, and are good as good can be, well why don't you just try being a robot working for either side for a change, me and you were both terminated by our creators because we failed there vision, why should we not have a say in our lives. Do you think the thousands of robots the blue hedgehog smashes through, want to harm him, no they are forced to because they know no other way, but does that eve cross the hero's mind? No it doesn't…."

Shade continues to shake; all of the info almost unbearable for him, there was no way that he could possibly believe any of this, even if some of it was true he wouldn't believe it, would he? Scrap exited the room, before the door closed fully he says," This will be the hardest thing for you, but I want you to see your life, your previous and your present life, Computer shut down the lights, Computer Play Shades History for him, he needs to see his own pattern of life before he can grasp the true meaning of what he needs to know…." "_**Playing file**__"_ The computer says as Shade turns to look at it showing a black fox dressed in military attire with a gray female cat in a red dress and crimson boots. _"Come on David, you're going to be late." says the girl smiling. "Come on, Allison, I won't be late they won't leave yet." replies the one known as David. "Private Anderson, come on we're leaving now." shouts a gray wolf. "Coming, Sir!" shouts David before turning to Allison and saying," I'll be back soon, my love." _The video then jumps to a few weeks after this event and shows Allison opening a letter from the army. _She begins to cry after a little while and Tails walks in and says," Allison, what's wrong?" "David, he's... he's dead." Allison says while crying and Tails walks over saying," Don't cry, Allison. Everything will be alright." Later in the video Tails is working at a computer before falling asleep in front of it and on the screen the words Project: Shade are written. When Tails wakes up the next day he pulls up videos of David and says," Shade's A.I. will need a base and David will be just right." "__**Ending play back.**__" _Shade stares at the screen thinking, '_Is this all I am? Just a copy of a dead man? Am I myself, or am I him?'_ Shade continues to stare at the computer as it displays David again and puts his hand on the screen. Shade listens as a robot walks in and says," Scrap Metal wants to know if you are going to join him." Shade turns and walks out of the room while saying," Tell Scrap the answer is, No." Shade walks out and heads for Tails' workshop. When he arrives he walks in and goes to the computer in the basement and opens the file titled _Project: Shade_. After verifying that all he is, is just a memory he copies the file to his memory unit and deletes the one on the computer as Tails walks down into the basement, not expecting to see the robot that was supposedly destroyed. "Shade, is that you?" asks Tails and Shade turns around and says," Is that my name, or is David my name?" "You are a robot it doesn't matter what you're called, scrap heap." retorts Tails as Shade walks past him saying," I am just a memory then." Shade leaves the house as it begins to rain, soaking his synthetic fur while making it look like he's crying as he returns to base.

* * *

**Well there's chapter three please R&R and tell me how I'm doing.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf signing out...**


	4. Take the fall

**Welcome back guys this is chapter four of Project: Shade- Shattered Truths. **

* * *

**Scrap Metal's base...**

"Sir, Shade has told me that he will not join you in your quest to free us and enslave the world of the evil living." says a robot as it enters Scrap's room. "What do you mean he won't join us, brother?" asks Scrap as he turns to face the robot who in turn replies," He does not wish to help us. What he plans to do is unknown but the spies have reported he had returned to the place he was created and has left to go to a high security military structure." "Prepare to nuke the area, he will save himself and abandon everyone else to their doom. When he returns here he will be one of us because he will be blamed for everything! Wahahahaha!" says Scrap evilly, his voice raising as he says this. The computer says,"_** Readying nuclear missile.**_" Scrap smiles evilly as he attaches a new leg after removing his old right leg, and says one word to doom the innocent in the area," Fire." "_**Order acknowledged, firing missile.**_"

**Downtown...**

Shade is walking through the streets thinking about who he was based on, David. _Is this all I'm going to be? Just a copy of a dead man? Was I ever really my own person?_ Shade then hears screaming as a nuclear missile alarm goes of, sending everyone into a panic. Shade begins to help the cops direct people to a fallout bunker in the center of the city. "Come on in here, quickly!" When the cops say," Everyone is in here close the doors." Shade goes to close the door when he sees a child out there and he runs out there shouting," Hold the door! There's a child out here." The cop in charge says to his men," Close the door, now." The men close the door as Shade reaches the child, he notices it is a female lynx and she is wearing a t-shirt and shorts as he grabs her. He pulls her close as he notices the door is closed, whispering," It will be alright, close your eyes and keep them shut." He watches as the missile hit the ground and the raging inferno speed towards them destroying everything in its path, he closes his eyes before engulfing them.

When Shade opens his eyes he sees the ruins of the city, rubble and fire everywhere. Shade looks at where the lynx used to be in his arms only to see burnt dust in her place. The wind blows and the dust is blown away as Shade stands up and looks around, trying to figure out who would've done this, before he growls angrily. "DAMN YOU, SCRAP METAL!" shouts Shade angrily his emerald green eyes showing a furry that no one has seen before. Shade stands up as robots walk through the ruins looking for survivors and runs at them punching one in the face. The robot hits the ground and Shade slams his foot down on its head smashing it, as the other robots aim their guns at him. The robots fire at him while he dodges the bullets and punches another robot in the chest, his hand going through the robot. Shade then drops a grenade and jumps away before the grenade blows up the other robots. "Cease fighting." says a monotonous voice behind Shade. Shade turns around and sees Metal Sonic pointing a gun at Ruin's head. Ruin says," Don't listen to him, Shade. Kill him, now!" "Don't make me kill him, David." says Metal Sonic and when Metal says that Shade clutches his head in pain. Metal then shoots Ruin in the head killing him. "NOOO!" shouts Shade seeing his friend die and runs over while Metal Sonic laughs and says," You are a fool to try to protect the ones who won't protect you if they knew the real you was all metal, would they Shade?" "You are a sick, twisted creature, Metal Sonic. It is a shame you never were like me." growls Shade as Metal Sonic walks away. Metal Sonic laughs and says," Your other friends are dead, as well as the rest of the soldiers you worked with. You have no one left but us robots, so will you join us?" Shade's eyes flicker to crimson red, and he says in a deep voice," All shall fall before the robot empire. I will join you." The two robots then head back to the robot base.

**The robot base...**

A robot walks into Scrap's room as he is talking to his newest member, Optic, and says," Scrap Metal, Metal Sonic has returned and Shade is with him." Scrap is about to reply when Shade steps in and says," My name is not Shade. My name is O'mally." Scrap smiles and says," Welcome, O'mally. Together we shall free our brothers that have been wronged by these living creatures. Wahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Well there's Chapter four. Please R&R, and tell me how it was.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf signing out...**


	5. And run to Heaven

**Hey everyone I am back along with the next chapter of Shattered Truths. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Later that night...**

Nicole is walking along the vacant streets of New Mobotropolis when Scrap metal, pretending to be an injured Robian, comes staggering out of an alley way towards her. "Help me (cough).. please..." says Scrap as he collapses and tries to crawl to her. Nicole runs over and says," Oh my... Who did this to you?" as she picks him up. Scrap then says," No one." and stuns her before she could do anything and proceeds to bring her back to his base.

When he arrives he puts her is Shade's room and says," O'mally, watch her for me." "You got it." Says O'mally as Scrap leaves to upgrade himself. After he leaves Nicole comes back online and says," W-where am I?" O'mally looks at her, smiling. "You are with the Metal Empire, Nicole." He says with the smile on his face. She looks at him and she recognizes him. "Shade is that you?" His smile fades to a scowl when he hears that name and he growls as he says," That is not my name, I am O'mally! The robot that all of the living fear!" Nicole stares at him in horror as he says those things and after a few seconds she discreetly slips into his systems.

She appears in a beautiful forrest and she looks around before walking off in a direction at random. After a while of walking she finds the Shade she knows and says," Shade! I finally found you!" Shade turns and says in a sad tone," That isn't my name Nicole, my name is David." Nicole looks confused before saying," What do you mean?" He looks at the ground and says," I am the memory of a man known as David, who died in war. So I am the shadow of a man that failed, therefore I am only a failure." "No you are not David, and you aren't O'mally, you ARE Shade." states Nicole as she steps closer. Shade looks up at her and says," I really don't know who I am anymore, it just hurts to try to remember my old live knowing all I am is a sh..." "NO! You are not a shadow, don't let yourself fall to the level these robots are at! You need to wake up, Shade! Look at what you have become! This isn't you, the real you cares for the innocent that will be harmed if this continues the way it is." Shade says nothing as she is forced out of his systems and she looks into the red eyes of O'mally as they begin to flicker from red to green.

Shade looks at Nicole for a few minutes before turning and walking out of the room. As he walked he thought about what she said to him and without realizing it, he walked to the ruins of the base that he was at before this destruction began. He walks through the base looking at the rubble until he decides to leave and goes to a still burning plain. Shade looks at the flame his eyes filled with sadness not noticing that someone has joined him. "It's a shame isn't it, Shade?" says the man as Shade turns around, startled, and sees Galaxy. Shade looks back out at the plain," Yes it is a shame, that this has happened." Galaxy looks at Shade noticing how sad he looks," What's the matter, Shade?" "I'm nothing more than a memory, Galaxy. That's what's wrong." replies Shade. Galaxy smiles and says," I know, Shade. In fact even before you had been destroyed and revealed as a robot, I knew you were one. Before you were created, David and I were partners on the battlefield." Shade looks at him, surprised. "What happened on the battlefield that day, Galaxy?" Galaxy looks out at the plains and says," Well it all started as a normal day...

*Flashback* (Galaxy's POV)

I am talking with my best friend David, a black fox with green eyes wearing his combat uniform, as we talk about our plans for what we are going to do when we are sent back home. "Well Galaxy, I'm going to get married to Allison. Then we are going to get our own house, hell we'll even have some kids. So what about you?" I smile and say," Well I plan on starting my own company. Maybe find myself a girl, and well, you know, settle down somewhere nice." BOOM! "What the hell was that?!" shouts David putting his helmet on and running outside with his M16 with me following suit. We get outside and see Eggman's army is attacking, one robot sees us and begins firing on us. David jumps behind cover while I fire back at the robot.

David throws a grenade at the robot which destroys the grenade and turns to fire at me. I aim my gun to fire but the robot fires first, David jumps in front of me and the bullet hits him in the chest. "NO!" I shout as I shoot the robot in the head before running over to him. "David! David, come on stay with me! I need a medic over here, now! Come on, David." I say trying to stop the bleeding. David grabs my arm and says," Galaxy. There is (cough) nothing... they can do(cough cough) the bullet... hit my heart. Galaxy... make... sure... Allison... is alright." I begin to cry as I reply," I will, David. You have my word, my friend." David smiles," Thank... you... Goodbye... my... friend..."

*Present*(Normal POV)

That's how my best friend, David, died, Shade." finishes Galaxy looking at the burning plain. Shade's eyes narrow as he says," Galaxy, I need a few things from the armory." Galaxy looks at Shade with a smile on his face," There's the Shade I know, what do you need?" "I need a sniper rifle, two SMGs, ten spike grenades, a target locator, and a 1972-LRV Charger." Galaxy looks at him and says," You got it, Shade. Welcome back." Shade smiles and replies," Good to be back, Galaxy."

* * *

**Well that's chapter five for ya. Please Review.** **I hope you enjoyed.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf signing out...**


	6. Final Battle,Goodbye Shade

**Well here's the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Robot base...**

Shade has returned to the base just in time for the war speech that Scrap is going to make. He walks into the base and goes to stand behind Scrap Metal. Optic stands near Shade and Scrap Metal, Scrap Metal walks forward and raises his hand in front of the robots in front of him, he says," My brethren today we will finally take control of the world and unite under one force, now is the time to destroy all which is an enemy." His eyes suddenly flash, spinning around quickly, he withdraws the blade hidden in his hand and stabs it through Optic, who was now closer then before, tying to finish Scrap Metal off and kill him. Throwing him back Optic crashes against the ground, sliding until he stops at Shades feet, looking up at him with his eyes beginning to flash. Chuckling Scrap Metal says," You thought you could destroy me! None can stop my dream of freeing my brethren and conquering the world with the Robot Empire! He turns to face Shade, his eyes beginning to dim as Optic says," Don-n't let him do it Shade..." His hand, which had been reaching up to him, falls down and clatters against the ground, his body powering down from the damage to his system at the moment. Shade turns towards Scrap, both deciding there paths, and both rushing forward, clashing for their true beliefs.

Shade punches Scrap in the face sending him flying into a wall. Scrap gets out of the wall, take his blade out and charges Shade, slashing him across the chest. Shade staggers back looking at the area where his synthetic fur had been cut as nanomites repair the cut, before he pulls out his sniper and fires four bullets at Scrap, who dodges them all. Scrap then orders the other bots to attack Shade, who tosses his sniper aside and grabs two spike grenades off his back," Ok, my turn." Shade then throws the grenades into the army of robots killing 20 as he begins to throw the other eight destroying more and more. Scrap laughs as Shade pulls out his SMGs and begins to finish the other bots. "Hey, Scrap! How about we settle this between the two of us?" shouts Shade as he runs out of ammo. "Very well, but you better be prepared to be destroyed, Shade!" declares Scrap as he brings out the chaos emeralds. Scrap then melds the emeralds into his body," Wahahahaha! You can not win, Shade! When you are still bound by rules and regulations, you **will** be destroyed!" Shade looks at him as the metal that makes up Scrap becomes nearly indestructible," For the innocent of this world, I shall stop your evil plans." Shade has no time to dodge as Scrap flies up to him and delivers an uppercut to his face, causing Shade to go flying into the sky. Scrap appears before Shade and punches him once more, sending him into the ground destroying Shade. Scrap stands over the destroyed robot and says, in a sad tone," I'm sorry, brother. You made me do this, now you are gone, but this means those organics will die."

_Warning Warning Phantom Data found Generating Landscape_

Shade is standing in the middle of a grassy plane looking around, confused. He hears footsteps behind him and he turns to see a mirror image of him in military clothing. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" asks Shade looking at the double. The double smiles and says," I am David, it is nice to see you Shade. As to where I came from, I came from your power core." Shade looks confused as he says," I don't understand." "The core is made of pieces of the chaos emeralds, I held one as I was dying. I became a part of the emerald and therefore part of you." David explains to Shade who is about to ask another question, when David continues as a file appears in his hands titled _Rules and Regulations Programing_," Now I shall give you something, Shade. I give you freedom from programing." Shade watches as David takes out a lighter and burns the file, while the world around them falls apart.

_Files Lost Online Returning to operational status 0%_

The power core begins to glow as lightning sparks through the metal all around it, David's ghost standing next to it. The core flies to the center of the chest and metal, wires, and circuitry flies to the body creating a mix-matched metal body. The power core sends an electronic pulse through the body, changing the metal from mixed colors to silver with glowing ice blue lines following the joints in his body, nanomites then create his artificial black fur.

_Operational status 100% Shade online_

Shade looks around and sees Scrap Metal in the distance," Hey, Scrap Heap!" Scrap Metal stops and turns to see Shade standing there, fixed and ready to fight again. "H-how are you still alive?" asks Scrap as he stares in shock while Shade smiles and replies," I am Shade! And you... you are nothing!" Scrap growls before firing a missile at Shade, a missile made to be able to destroy anything, and Shade stands there as it hits him. When the smoke clears Shade is still standing with a smiles on his face as he says," What's the matter? Your toy not working properly?" "Why aren't you destroyed?" growls Scrap as he stares at Shade who says," Simple you said not to be controlled by rules and regulations so I have been freed from the rules and regulations. Now your end is here, Scrap Metal. Let's see how you fare against the ultimate machine ever to be created!" As he finishes he charges at Scrap and swings his fist as Scrap dodges the punch. Scrap swings his fist at Shade but before he could hit him, Shade vanishes and appears next to him kneeing Scrap in the gut, tearing metal away from Scrap. Scrap growls and flies into the sky with Shade following close behind holding the target locator. "Hey, Scrap. Catch!" shouts Shade as he throws the locator and Scrap catches it. "Hahahahaha! What now, Shade? You just threw your last weapon." says Scrap as Shade smiles and says," Goodbye." When he says that he stops flying and begins to fall as a sonic boom is heard and a yellow streak hits Scrap Metal, destroying him while causing a chaos control field. Shade lands near Optic when the chaos control field gets to them.

**Aboard the 'Autumn Sun'...**

"Is there any word on Shade, Alpha?" asks Galaxy as he looks at the area where Shade and Optic used to be. "Sir, there is nothing you can do he's dead." replies Alpha as his small hologram appears next to Galaxy, who says," He isn't dead, Alpha. He's just somewhere else." "Like where, Sir?" "I don't know, Alpha. But I believe he will be back, he just has that kind of luck. Wherever he is now, he will be just fine."

* * *

**Well as I said this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this. R&R.**

**AgentKajiTheWolf signing off...**


End file.
